


is there somewhere

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, based off 'is there somewhere' by halsey, saaadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"..you, it's always been you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	is there somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> my friend on twitter was talking about how 'is there somewhere' reminded them of joshler and yeah this happened, feel free to throw me in the trash.

**_You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room,_ **

**_Flashing those eyes like highway signs._ **

**_Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder._ **

**_I just wanna feel your lips against my skin._ **

 

tyler wasn't sure how it happened. but then again, he never was. it was usually after a show, adreneline mixed with raw emotion wasn't his ideal state of mind, because when he was high off the stage lights and crowd chanting, he was reckless.

 

"we can't keep doing this."

 

josh turned his head, his chest still rising and falling as he caught his breath. tyler sat up on the bed and grabbed his clothes off the floor before going about pulling them on, refusing to even glance in josh's direction for fear of seeing the heartbreak plastered across his face.

 

"what?"

 

"i said we can't keep doing this." tyler huffed out a breath as he grabbed his phone off the bedside table, ingnoring the 12 missed calls from jenna and shoving it in his pocket. josh sat up in a panic as tyler made his way to the door, almost tripping over his own feet as he practically pulled tyler out of the way and slammed the halfway open door closed.

 

"are you serious?" josh furrowed his brows, keeping his hand firmly on the door. tyler swallowed hard and looked to the floor, his arms tensing up.

 

"move, josh."

 

"no, fuck you." a hand nudged tyler in the chest, tyler clenched his jaw and forced his eyes to meet josh's.

 

"what do you fucking want from me."

 

"don't act like you don't know." josh's eyes started to glimmer lightly from the tears brimming them, "don't you fucking dare-"

 

"i'm married, josh." tyler stated matter of factly, trying to go for the door again only to have josh suddenly shove him backwards.

"you weren't saying that when you were fucking me into the bed." josh's voice broke , "you weren't saying that when you needed a 'quickie' right before you walked down that fucking isle to her."

 

"don't-"

 

"no, you can't keep fucking with my head like this. you can't." josh wiped his eyes and swallowed hard, his fists clenching. "who do you love, tyler."

 

"don't do this, josh."

 

"is it me, or jenna. tyler."

 

tyler's fingers started to shake. he felt like the air was leaving his lungs, he couldn't do this. he was married, married to a beautiful girl and they were happy. but they both knew there was something deeper, something buried underneath tyler's skin that he just couldn't get out. even when jenna offered him an ultimatum before she said yes to tyler proposing, the ultimatum being that if tyler told the truth they could both go their seperate ways before anybody got hurt, he still couldn't bring himself to say it.

 

"..you, it's always been you."

 

**_White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life._ **

**_You told me this is right where it begins._ **

**_But your lips hang heavy underneath me._ **

**_And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me._ **

 

"what's up? don't you have an interview soon?" jenna looked at tyler in confusion as he kept his head buried in his lyric book, his pen scribbling and fingers twitching as his eyes flickered over every single word he'd written.

 

"it's not until 3."

 

jenna looked over tyler's shoulder, making a soft 'ah' of understanding as she watched the way he bit his lip in concentration. he startled as he felt a pair of hands wrap over his shoulders, and he honestly felt a little guilty for the sick feeling that rose in his stomach as jenna planted a kiss to his neck.

 

"you've been really busy lately." she pouted, standing back up and walking to the side of tyler's chair before sitting on his lap. tyler's breath hitched as she ran her hand down his torso before curling a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "think you deserve a reward." she giggled as she pulled away moments later, standing up and holding her hand out for tyler to take.

 

"i'm kinda busy with this." tyler sighed, gesturing to his book. jenna's face dropped and she narrowed her eyes, cocking her head with a pout.

 

"too busy for me?"

 

"i really gotta write this, jen. later, i promise." tyler looked at her pleadingly, praying to god that she didn't decide to read what he'd been writing.

she paused in thought for a few seconds before shrugging, "fine, i'll be waiting." she giggled, planting another kiss to his cheek before prancing off to somewhere tyler didn't really care to know.

tyler let out a sigh and turned his attention back to the page, putting ink to paper and letting everything out as he thought about the boy with red hair.

 

_"he's the tear in my heart_

_i'm alive_

_he's the tear in my heart_

_i'm on fire_

_he's the tear in my heart_

_take me higher_

_than i've ever been"_

  
  


**_I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this go._ **

**_Is there somewhere you can meet me?_ **

**_'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings._ **

**_And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing._ **

**_You're writing lines about me; romantic poetry._ **

**_Your girl's got red in her cheeks, 'cause we're something she can't see._ **

**_And I try to refrain but you're stuck in my brain._ **

**_And all I do is cry and complain because second's not the same._ **

 

josh sat there patiently, his fingers twitching slightly as he listened to tyler explain to the interviewer for the hundredth time what the band name meant. he glanced over every now and then and could've swore he saw tyler do the same, his hands were starting to sweat and he felt his heart convulse at what the interviewer asked next.

 

"so, what's the weirdest rumour you've heard about yourselves?"

 

panic came across josh's face as he looked at tyler, tyler simply broke out in a smile and gave a light hearted sigh as he planted his hand on josh's thigh. josh got the idea and broke out in soft laughter, shaking his head as the interviewer did the same.

 

"people think we're...together." tyler snorted, refusing to look at josh. the way he said it with so much assurance made josh flinch, he felt his stomach drop.

 

"there's like- really weird fanfiction."

 

"that's just the PG rated stuff"

 

"yeah." josh chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. the interviewer laughed along with them, asked them a few more questions and before they knew it they were walking out of the building and towards the tourbus. josh kept his gaze to the ground, pushing his sunglasses up his face to hide his water rimmed eyes. he practically kicked the door open and headed straight for his bunk, ignoring the footsteps catching up behind him.

 

"josh-"

 

"fuck off."

 

"fucking look at me." tyler latched a hand onto josh's shoulder and spun him around, looking at him with an almost. almost. sad expression.

 

"what?"

 

"'more like fan non fiction'? really?" tyler rolled his eyes, josh looked him up and down with a scoff.

 

"it was a joke, fuckass."

 

"jenna's already been on my back 24/7 recently, don't fuel the fucking fire if you don't wanna get burnt." tyler seethed, and with that he was pushing past josh and heading for the bedroom at the back of the tourbus. josh swallowed hard and wiped his eyes, his fists clenching and unclenching as an idea made it's way into his head. he pulled out his phone and checked the time, realising jenna wouldn't be with them again until they got back to columbus tomorrow.

 

he had plenty of time.

  
  


**_I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight._ **

**_I didn't mean to fall in love tonight._ **

**_You're looking like you fell in love tonight._ **

**_Could we pretend that we're in love?_ **

****_  
  
_

tyler leant his head against the shower wall, letting out a sigh of contentment as the water poured down his body. he ran his hands through his hair and turned the stream off before sliding open the shower door and stepping out. he grabbed a spare towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist, not bothering to dry fully off as he walked out of the bathroom. the tourbus was dead silent, he assumed josh was asleep in one of the bunks and headed into the back bedroom.

 

suddenly he came to a stop outside the door, he heard the faint sound of...moaning?

 

"tyler, fuck."

 

tyler furrowed his brows in confusion, turning the handle of the door and ever so slowly creaking it open. his jaw dropped as the door swung open the rest of the way, he was met with a pair of dark brown eyes and a mess of red hair splayed out on his bed.

 

"what are you doing?" tyler cocked his head, a stupid fucking question, honestly. he knew damn well what josh was doing, as evident by the hand stuck down his panties and the breath coming out in short quick bursts.

 

"well." josh sat up on his knees, looking at tyler as innocently as possible. "you've been really stressed lately, figured you could use a little pick me up."

 

tyler didn't even have time to protest before josh was sliding off the bed and dropping to his knees in front of him. all rational and moral thought flew out of tyler's head and he let a groan escape his mouth as josh tugged at the towel around his waist and let it fall to the floor.

 

meanwhile, tyler's phone on his bedside table flickered with an incoming call from jenna.

 

**_I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight._ **

**_I didn't mean to fall in love tonight._ **

**_You're looking like you fell in love tonight._ **

**_Could we pretend that we're in love?_ **

****_  
  
_

tyler's hips came to a stuttering stop, his teeth sinking into josh's shoulder as he thrust a few more shallow times before pulling out with a grunt. he rolled off the older boy and collapsed beside him on the bed, the only light source in the room was the moon shining in through the window. josh admired tyler in the silver light, the way it bounced off the droplets of sweat dripping from his skin.

 

"uh- i'll go to the bunks." tyler spoke breathlessly, about to slide off the bed only to have a hand latch onto his arm. he looked to see josh looking at him in a mixture of thought and sadness, like he was having an internal conflict with himself.

 

"...stay. please." he whispered, tugging lightly on tyler's arm. tyler stilled, this was dangerous. he promised himself he wouldn't get close after these things happened, it caused for more emotional scars. it caused more heartbreak and 'i'm sorry's' and 'i can't choose's.

 

"josh i-i can't-"

 

"can we just pretend?" josh sat up, the look of desperation in his eyes made tyler's heart clench and cave in on itself. "i know, i fucking know you love her. but she's not here. please, tyler. please just fucking pretend for one night."

 

"i don't know-"

 

"i saw the pages, tyler." josh cut him off once again, "i know you changed the pronouns, for fucks sake even the fans know those songs are about me. and i know you're married, believe me i never fucking forget that you're married. but i know there's something there, please don't go. please. i need you."

 

josh had tears running down his face by the time he was finished rambling, his chest rising and falling heavily in time with his sobs. tyler instinctively wrapped his arms around him and pulling him in, burying his head in his shoulder. josh gripped tyler's skin like it was the only thing keeping him grounded, he didn't know if the moment would last but frankly he didn't give a fuck because it was happening now.

 

"stay, please." josh whimpered, broken and used. tyler let out a sigh, nodding as best as he could before gently pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

they both laid together that night, josh wrapped up in tyler's arms. it made up for all the words thrown, all the broken mirrors, all the nights josh would spend curled into himself on the bathroom floor convulsing over memories while tyler was spending time with the woman he married. this, right here. this made up for all of the bad things.

  
the next day, tyler met jenna at the airport and she ran into his arms. josh stayed behind and watched as tyler kissed her with more passion he'd ever seen in his life, and he didn't even glance back before walking off with her as a happy couple together. 

 

 

_some things just weren't meant to be, and josh managed to convince himself he was okay with that._


End file.
